Dawn of Shadows
by fruit-cake4
Summary: A tale told of a rare Jewel, lost to the elves of middle earth... (follows Elorhir & Elladan, the sons of Elrond as well as many other characters)
1. Prologue

I'd like to thank Tolkien for his genius creations, for with out them this story wouldn't have a leg to stand on - it would be leg-o-las ...please ignore the crap jokes! Anywayz, I know this isn't 100% sticking to Tolkien's work/time-line etc., but I have tried to relate this story as much as I can to Tolkien's original framework - but please remember I'm writing FAN FICTION here! My bubble; my rules! =) Hope you enjoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In 2509, of the Third Age, Celebrian wife of Elrond was journeying to Lorien when she was waylaid in the Redhorn Pass, and her escort being scattered by the sudden assault of the Orcs, she was seized and carried off. She was pursued and rescued by Elladan and Elrohir, but not before she had suffered torment and had received a poisoned wound.' She was brought back to Imladris, and though healed in body by Elrond, lost all delight in Middle-earth, and the next year went to the Havens and passed over Sea. (LOTR's Appendices: Eriador, Amor, and The Heirs of Isildur.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More than several hours had passed. Elrond Perdhil stood solemnly in the evening dusk. Beside him a male elf of similar colouring and stance stood in silence. His life-force seemingly drained from his body. Elrond called forth to him, his sons Elladan and Elrohir. "The young maiden has not been sighted by any elven eye within Rivendell, since first light yesterday. I think it time that she returns." "Is it not best that she is left to grieve father? The youth of her years cannot fully comprehend the entirety of the matter."  
  
Elrond turned to see the male elf gripping the edge of the railing that fenced a near-by window. An elf that was now just a mere shell of what he once was. Elrond's voice changed to a more commanding tone. "I want her found." Elrond gave a look, one that Elladan clearly received. Elrond's twin sons nodded their heads in obedience, understanding his father's wishes, and they soon set off with an additional two elves escorting them on horse-back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few moments in the new morning sun, her senses were sharp again, and with them she was now quite sure of her suspicion; that someone or something was watching her. She hindered her pace, listening, looking - perceiving that a being was observing her presence here. Still, with this feeling recognised, she continued to further her journey into the wood out of sheer stubbornness and determination not to turn back, and a hope that the presence that stalked her would soon lose interest.  
  
More time passed, and still the young elf was pursued. Ceasing her pace once more, she turned herself around full-circle observing the forest around her. Without warning, a flash of movement dashed between trees and then as quick as it had appeared, disappeared once again. The elf began to feel annoyed, and harassed at her follower. "Will you not show your self to me?" She called-out into the trees, in a bold attempt at discovering what plagued her journey through these woods.  
  
Another flash of movement, appeared and disappeared... and she waited. Nothing appeared for a second-time and she cautiously turned on her heel to continue her path. But it was not to be. Unexpectedly the elf found herself opposing a male of her own kind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In surprise, the maiden gasped; her eyes transfixed to the stranger's. The male stood with a wry grin painted on his lips, bow & arrow at the ready. He spoke calmly, almost soothingly.  
  
"What is your business in my woods?"  
  
Still trying to gather herself from bewilderment and displeasure to having a sharp implement purposefully aimed at her being, she attempted to answer. "I..." she looked away from the confronting elf's gaze, searching for possible escape before returning an answer; there was none. "Your wood !?" she laughed as she mocked. Trying to stand up to her attacker with nothing but sheer confidence and audacity, for she had nothing else. "I think you greedy tree sprite, for the wood belongs to no such elf, it only belongs to it's-elf."  
  
He should have found her mockery unfavourable, but instead the male elf found himself in approval of her quick wit. "A wise declaration, yet you have not returned an answer to my question." "My business is of my own, and that is what it will stay." She tried her luck and attempted to walk on. The male elf did not let her do so. He kept her under the watchful eye of his weapon. "Your name milady!" his words tumbled with more conviction. She held his stare, feeling more agitated than threatened.  
  
"I do not feel, in anyway, at liberty to disclose the information that you seek. I find your manner discourteous, and invading and only wish to be set free from your exasperating questioning so that I may continue on my way!" "And where is it, pray, you are going?" "I intend on passing through this forest, and reaching the other side." she voiced matter-of-factly. "I cannot let you pass without your identity my lady. It is simply neglectful of the security we must bestow upon this kingdom." "Then I must find an alternate route sir!" She called her wandering horse close to her. "All you need do is reveal your name, and you shall be granted safe- conduct..." He gave one last try, his voice slicing the silence. "We have barely just met and I know you not." The maiden protested jumping upon her horse, determined not to give him the satisfaction.  
  
"Anólindë!" As if from nowhere, a voice called her name. Elrohir and Elladan, accompanied by another two elves, had followed the fresh lain tracks of horse hooves which had easily led them to an inexperienced Anólindë, and her horse.  
  
Anólindë spun around in its answer. The male elf chuckled smugly. "Would I be wrong in assuming, that you milady, are being sought after?" He laughed again at the bewildered expression that graced her face, once more he sustained control, which pleased him.  
  
Elladan was the first to come into view, Anólindë beheld her kin and their escort approach. "Anólindë." Elrohir sighed. All at once, disappointment, joy and relief laced his voice as he brought his horse to a halt neighbouring hers. Elladan then looked over to the elf that stood beside her, and to Anólindë's surprise, proceeded to grant him a formal greeting. "Legolas, Son of Thranduil." The small party bowed their heads. Anólindë stood with bewilderment as she surveyed the scene.  
  
"Elladan. Elohir." Legolas acknowledged in return, greeting them in similar stance. "I see you have discovered our wandering maiden." Elrohir noted, smiling in amusement. "Indeed I have." he grinned at her wryly. Anólindë shot a look back, as deadly as an arrow. "I hope she has been of no trouble to you." Elladan asked matter-of-factly. Anólindë was seething - she was out numbered, and being made a fool. This only fuelled the teasing. "Oh, not at all. Although, she does have a hot little temper when she gets going!" he laughed. "Then an apology is owed to you, Son of Thranduil." Elladan joined the jest. Anólindë's cheeks were burning red, from exasperation and embarrassment. "Come, we must be returning soon if we are to make it back before tomorrow's light." Elrohir announced. 


	2. Passing of Years

Over 400 years had passed since that day within the boarders of the Greenwood. Many things had changed, and in it's balance, many things stayed as they are and always had been. The Orcs of the misty mountains continued to dwell, and it seemed to many that they had acquired a new lease of life. Evil; it seemed, had once again awakened in Middle Earth.  
  
It was known to elves, and alike, that Korsol (of the World of Men) craved power and control over the elven kind. Jealous of their ways, possessions and reign. His heart was painted black, and it manifested with malice. An overbearing Orc; Dorkslur, ruled along-side Korsol and together they controlled their rabble of Orcs and Wild Men that inhabited the Old Witch Realms of Angmar and riddled the dark caves and tunnels of the Misty Mountains.  
  
For the past century of years, Korsol had been plotting. Plotting to ravish the lands of the elves, take their possessions, gain their power. He had tried on numerous occasions in the past, to advance into the realms of elves only to be defeated by a firm defence, and fortuitous to escape with his life. A century of Human years suggests an old man, but not Korsol. Although not a Wizard, he practised with potions and spells intent with evil. It was rumoured that he maintained his long years by consuming the blood of slain elves and unicorns; the immortal kind. The kindred he himself longed to be.  
  
"I think that we shall soon put our plans into action Dorkslur !" Korsol voiced in his slyness. A large map cloaked the table, red ink gestured a bid for invasion and capture of elf-inhabited land. Dorkslur beamed in anticipation, "Not before time my lord !"  
  
Elrond stood close to a balcony, and with him his two sons; Elladan and Elrohir - dark-haired and grey-eyed the elven twins were statuesque in the glow of the moonlit sky. Encompassing the three Rivendell Elves; Hénduil of Lindon - the last surviving lands west of the Blue Mountains. Haldir of Lorien with his brothers Rúmil and Orophin - all three March Warden's of the Golden Wood. Thranduil - Sindarin King of Northern Mirkwood, and his son, Legolas - Prince of the Mirkwood Elves.  
  
"It has come to my attention that Korsol and his rabble of Orc's, have been... somewhat... quiet of late." Elrond informed the small gathering. "Attacks that were so often made, have dwindled to almost nothing." "Is that not welcome news; Korsol retreats!" Thranduil added. "It would seem so." Elrond explained "But my mind has more than a suspicion Korsol is planning his next deed. Destined, he may be, to inflict evil amongst the elven kind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She ran through the rain, the sodden ground splashing soil upon her skirts. Hurrying up the steps, she rested briefly as she reached shelter, her chest heaving a little from her breath. Anólindë caught a reflection of her image in a nearby pane of glass and smiled amusingly at her misfortune at being caught in this down-pour. 'Ever the prim and proper one.' She made her way to her room for a change of clothes, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible due to the condition of her appearance. Her room was to be her only intention. But she could not help but notice a conversation that fell upon her ears as she passed a balcony on-route...  
  
"Why such concern Lord Elrond? We have defeated many attempts made by Korsol and alike before now." inquired Haldir. "I fear that this attempt will require much effort from the elven defence than previously disbursed. Korsol is stronger - you have seen how Orcs have dwelt in the seasons past. A mistake of nature it is not, there lies a reason." "An army!" Elrohir explained further.  
  
"So we draft more armed fighters; onlookers over our lands. Disperse word of what we have spoken here. We shall be prepared, and vanquish this evil indefinitely." "That we shall Hénduil, but the latter I fear, shall not be a task of ease."  
  
"Korsol means to rid our Realms, take control. He requires a great deal more force than a physical army." Elladan voiced. "Korsol possesses a scheme which reaches beyond the battle plain." "He owns a much wiser mind than before, and with it; new power." Elrohir concluded.  
  
Orophin was puzzled. "Power. You speak of it as if it be an object?" "Mírëllo i Áralómë." Elrond cut in, his voice cold. "Jewel of the Dawn Shadow..." Haldir translated the High Elven audibly, slowly meeting Elrond's gaze, " Korsol has it?" Elrond nodded his head, "It is believed that it exists in his possession."  
  
From her paused stance below the conversation, it was clear that she had lingered too long, and payment resulted in capture. Elladan was watching her sternly, fortunately only he. Anólindë hurried off, guilty of listening to words that did not belong to her thoughts. She headed to her chamber, her mind automatically chewing over the conversation. She knew only too well the tale behind the Jewel that Elrond spoke of. At it's mention Anólindë was transfixed; listening to the conversation for longer than she should have. 


	3. Can of Worms

On entering the east library, Elladan discovered what he had sought. An unsuspecting Anólindë searching through endless books and parchment, some of which were strewn across a nearing table. "Anólindë. What is it that you seek so urgently?" his voice indicated an undertone of humour, yet it demanded her attention. Her mouth moved for a moment not spilling any words. "I became restless milord. The weather does not permit as much freedom as I favour... I came to... catch up on my reading." she uttered, closing a nearby book to hide its content. However, Elladan had already scanned the information even before alerting her attention to his presence. His eyes examined her quizzically. "Something troubles you?" "No milord. Troubled I am not."  
  
Elladan was not fooled by her answer. "The discussion you caught, should never have crossed your path." "I ask forgiveness. I should never of crossed its path. Or lingered to listen." "The past cannot be changed Anólindë." He approached closer to the table, his voice a little lower in tone. "Am I right in understanding that our words play on your mind even now." "I would not possess a conscious, or soul if it did not." She admitted freely. "Do not fear Elladan, I will not echo any words that were spoken at your Father's council this day. I am loyal to your Father, and his court, before I am anything else." "It was never doubted milady." he wavered his head slightly from side-to- side.  
  
"Then if I may be so bold as to ask, what do you distrust?" There was a pause before Elladan gave his answer. "That you will withhold involvement in the matter." "And you, My Lord, would do the same? If you were asked, what you now ask of me?" "I will not lie to you Anólindë. I would not." "Then you must understand Elladan, that you cannot ask this of me!" "I must. If for nothing else, then for your safety." "Appreciation of your concern Elladan. But I am long past the age of guardianship that Lord Elrond has so graciously given in the past. I think it time that I see to my own protection."  
  
"You misread my regard. My father, or indeed anyone else, has no understanding that you know of our council. It is only I, that warns you this." Elladan informed with sincerity, "But if you do not heed my warning, I have no other choice than to bestow my knowledge upon them. And I assure you, measures will be taken to ensure your protection." She thought for a short while, composing an answer. "Then I indeed have no other choice than to respect your wishes milord." Anólindë bowed her head. Elladan was momentarily puzzled by her answer, sure that it would take much more persuasion than he had exercised.  
  
"Ahem!" an interrupting cough, and Legolas Greenleaf entered the room. "Forgive me. I did not mean to intrude." "No need. Our words here are done." He gave Anólindë a final look of authority. But Anólindë's eyes were upon the stranger that entered the room. Her brow furrowed as if recalling a distant memory, which was dismissed as quick as it has arrived. "A word with you My Lord?" Legolas requested. Anólindë excused her self at the prompt.  
  
The two held silence until she was out of earshot. Elladan seemed quietly aggravated. "You hold affection for the maiden?" Legolas questioned informally. "As a brother would, a sister. That is all!" a chuckle laced his words, "Elrohir would have me shot otherwise!" "Anólindë's heart lies with his." Legolas nodded with understanding, his lips painting a grin. "And they bear a good match?" he enquired. "Indeed they do. Both as stubborn as each other!" he laughed "If I remember correctly, you have experienced Anólindë's stubbornness first hand." Legolas was clearly puzzled. "She was wandering the boarders of your woods - when she was but a young elf. Nearly three yén ago now." (Yén ~ 1 elven year ~114 human years) Legolas' confusion was suddenly resolved. "I do remember." he smiled casually. "She had a sharp tongue on her!" "...and still does on occasion."  
  
An easy silence fell upon the conversation, "These books..." Legolas enquired examining the papers and such, sprawled over the nearby table. Elladan let out a humorous groan. "The lady in question; leaving a mess behind her!" he uttered attempting to close a book. Legolas stopped him, "The Jewel of the Dawn Shadow..." he voiced surveying the page, and looked up to meet Elladan's gaze with question. "She seeks knowledge of it?" Elladan read the perplexed look that fell upon Legolas' face. "Anólindë overheard our council." he voiced quietly, embarrassed at the disclosure of this secret. "But she harbours more reason to pursuit answers that you realise." "To what end?"  
  
Anólindë's mother was once a highly regarded individual of Celebrian's court, and had been part of the escort that day when they were waylaid in the Redhorn Pass, journeying to Lorien. Sadly, her mother was a fatality as a result of the conflict, and never returned to her husband and child who remained within Imladris. And the Jewel, i Mírëllo i Áralómë, that she carried upon a band of silver - taken by Orcs. Anólindë's father was almost inconsolable with the realisation of his loss, and was soon bound for the grey havens, leaving his only daughter Anólindë, under the careful eye of Lord Elrond, until she was of-age. (elves come-of- age between the human years of 50 - 100)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun began to sink below the horizon, and cast an early dusk upon Rivendell. Elorhir walked the gardens - the air almost silent, as was his betrothed. "What are you thinking of A'maelamin?" "Nothing." Anólindë answered vacantly, running her fingers over the tall blades of grass that fringed the pathway. "Then it must be a very interesting 'nothing' to be so deep in thought as you are..." Anólindë carried on in silence as if she had not received a word, gazing emotionless into an empty space. "Eäradith walked these paths - my mother..." she sighed. "I'm sure that her spirit still watches over you Arwenamin." he assuered her. "You will live the days of your past again. She waits patiently in The Halls of Mandos..." "...untill the End of Days" Anólindë finished. "I fear that I will not have to wait as long." "What do you speak of?" Elorhir asked confused. "It calls to the dead, to the spirits does it not? ...Mírëllo i Áralómë." She looked up nervously to meet Elorhir's gaze. "The Jewel that belonged once in my mother's possession."  
  
Elorhir stood motionless, in a stern silence. "I do not know what you speak of!" he eventually defended. "I am sorry." he abrubtly excused himself, leaving Anólindë alone in the fading light. 


End file.
